Communications networks are used to transport a variety of signals such as voice, video, data and the like. As communication applications rapidly evolve subscribers require ever increasing bandwidth to receive the desired content. However, most existing communication networks have limits on the bandwidth they can provide to subscribers. This bandwidth limitation is especially true with communication networks still using copper cables. It is possible to install a new communication network that routes optical fibers to the subscriber that dramatically increases the bandwidth that the communication network can provide, but many service providers desire to increase the bandwidth capacity of existing communication networks. Moreover, there are challenges for increasing the bandwidth on existing networks such as planning, deployment, ultimate bandwidth constraints, cost and the like. Additionally, the service provider must balance the cost to upgrade the network with the anticipated lifespan for the upgraded communication network.
For instance, some communication networks use a hybrid network of fiber optic cables and copper cables for delivering content to subscribers. One such hybrid network is typically deployed in cable television communication networks. In these cable television hybrid communication networks, the relatively high bandwidth capacity of optical fibers is used for transmitting signals to a network node, and thereafter copper cables are used for transmitting data from the network node to the subscribers. However, there are still limits on the bandwidth that these hybrid networks can provide along with other restraints that may limit performance. As the demand for bandwidth increases, service providers will need quick, easy and reliable solutions for increasing the bandwidth to subscribers on these hybrid communication networks. The present invention addresses the need for providing increased bandwidth to subscribers by providing fiber optic assemblies that allow a quick, easy, and reliable installation into existing hybrid communication networks.